Typically, one or more flood vents may be installed into an opening in a structure (such as a building) in order to provide for equalization of interior and exterior hydrostatic forces caused by flooding fluids, such as water. Such typical flood vents may include a flood vent door that may open to allow flooding fluids to pass into or out of the structure through the flood vent, but that may prevent animals or other pests from entering or exiting the structure through the flood vent. These typical flood vents, however, may be deficient.